


Confrontation

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: mild violence.</p><p>Armour meets Op in the battlefield.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own transformers just my OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battlefield

"The autobots have been sighted. Decepticons, mobilise!" called Megatron.  
Armour Plating rushed to her Sire's side. Her carrier, Starscream was on her other side.  
"Do me proud, daughter. Or else." Threatened Megatron.  
Armour laughed, shrilly. "Till all are one, Father."

The cons rushed into the energon mine, Megatron commanding from behind. Armour gulped as she saw her comrades stare at her frame. She ran at them.  
Bumblebee stared at her with wide optics as he called for backup.  
:: She's here.:: he said.  
She ran to Bee, and unsheathed her swords.  
"I have no choice, Bee." she muttered.  
:: You always have a choice!:: he yelled.  
Was she pretending or not? He couldn't tell.  
She stabbed his pede gently, and the chemicals on her blade forced him into induced stasis, making it look as if he were dead.  
"forgive me..." she muttered.

Then the groundbridge opened and..  
And Optimus came through.  
"Optimus!" she yelled. "Your fight is with me."  
The semi-truck bot looked at her with confused optics. She saw sorrow in them.  
:: Bee's not hurt.:: she sent.  
Optimus strolled toward her, blades unsheathed.  
:: Only now you speak to me? What did I do to deserve your.. Abandonment? Do you not love me anymore, Armour?:: he sent.  
the two locked blades in physical battle, but the real one was in their sparks  
:: Do you know how acute the con's tracking signals are? They'd pick up on our bond within seconds!:: she yelled over their sparkbond.  
:: Armour, please. Come Home.:: cried Optimus.  
:: I can't.... I can't, Op. Not yet... Mabye just a lunar cycle. I need to do something.:: she explained.  
She roundhouse kicked her sparkmate, and he fell back.  
"Decepticons, retreat!" yelled her father.  
:: I'll be back beside you soon enough, love.I miss you so much. I'll be as quick as cybertronianly possible. Don't worry, Op.:: and she turned and ran, wiping the washer fluid from her optics as she did.


	2. Should I continue?

I'm seriously thinking of deleting and/or replacing this story. If anyone cares; comment.

~TheHumanoidPrime


End file.
